


text messages

by orphan_account



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: KARUNAGI, KaruGisa, M/M, Text Messages, actually this isn't really a fanfiction, bc like they're talking in text messages or smth, but i'm gonna make it funny ok, just for y'all, karmagisa - Freeform, ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 5,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5196773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which the bluenette and redhead of class e decides to plan their assassination plan through text messages instead of actually talking in person. and while they're at it, they have the kind of conversations that are meant to be kept, and once someone from their class finds it out, goodbye hilarious, deep and humiliating text messages and secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i actually saw this kind of fanfiction on wattpad, and i wanted to try it out, and this is what came into my mind. i thought of this during classes and believe me, it was really awkward when you're writing something like this and someone tries to look at what you're writing. anywho, this isn't really a fanfiction, since it's not in a story type, but like in a text message type, and the chapters will not be long as well. but otherwise, enjoy! (:

_karma-kun + nagisa-kun_

 

**9:06pm**

 

ok but why are we talking through text instead of actually talking in person?  
 **9:06pm**

because if we talk at school, the octopus might here us  
 **9:07pm**

hear***  
 **9:07pm**

okay grammar nazi  
 **9:08pm**

...ok...  
 **9:08pm**

what have you planned for this assassination so far  
 **9:09pm**

also why are you planning it with me  
 **9:09pm**

you usually plan assassinations by yourself tbh  
 **9:10pm**

no reason  
 **9:10pm**

or are you using this as an excuse to text me  
 **9:10pm**

hahahahaha no  
 **9:12pm**

were talking about this in school tomorrow  
 **9:13pm**

we're***  
 **9:13pm**

goodnight bye  
 **9:14pm**

yes goodnight to you as well dream of me ok ;)  
 **9:15pm**

back off karma don't you ever attempt disturb my sleep  
 **9:16pm**


	2. Chapter 2

_karma-kun + nagisa-kun_

 

**5:10pm**

 

why are you avoiding me at school  
**5:10pm**

we were supposed to talk about the assassination plan  
**5:10pm**

KARMA-KUN  
**5:15pm**

i told you already  
**5:17pm**

we are going to plan this out through text  
**5:17pm**

this is a horrible idea  
**5:18pm**

i already know what will happen to this assassination plan in the end  
**5:19pm**

we won't be able to plan it at aLL  
**5:19pm**

aw nagisa-chan where's the trust  
**5:21pm**

btw did you receive my message last night?  
**5:21pm**

i think i deleted it this morning  
**5:23pm**

wow how r00d  
**5:24pm**

what was on it anyway  
**5:24pm**

i love you~  
**5:25pm**

what  
**5:25pm**

WHAT  
**5:27pm**

KARMA-KUN  
**5:28pm**

KARMA-KUN ANSWER ME  
**5:37pm**

what  
**5:40pm**

you know this is the ACTUAL REASON why i want to plan this in person and not tHROUGH TEXT  
**5:42pm**

chill  
**5:43pm**

we're planning this at school and in person whether you like it or not oK  
**5:44pm**

ok fine  
**5:45pm**

are we still going to text though  
**5:45pm**

no i still have homework to do  
**5:46pm**

do me instead  
**5:46pm**

what the hell did you just text me  
**5:47pm**

what  
**5:47pm**

WTF KARMA-KUN  
**5:48pm**

NO NAGISA-KUN I'M SORRY  
**5:48pm**

WTF I'M SO DONE WITH YOU  
**5:49pm**

I DIDN'T  
**5:49pm**

IT WAS ON PURPOSE I SWEAR  
**5:50pm**

I MEANT ****WASN'T  
**5:50pm**

I DIDN'T MEAN IT I SWEAR  
**5:51pm**

NAGISA-KUN HEY  
**5:55pm**

DON'T LEAVE ME HANGIN'  
**5:55pm**

 ** _seen_** , **5:55pm**

DON'T SEEN ME WTH  
**5:56pm**

NAGISA  
**5:57pm**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually have no idea what I'm writing, but I like it, though.

_karma-kun + nagisa-kun_

 

 

**10:13am**

 

nagisa-kun  
 **10:13am**

weewooweewooweewooweewoo  
 **10:14am**

nagisa-kun!!!  
 **10:15am**

what do you want  
 **10:18am**

hey (:  
 **10:18am**

wth  
 **10:19am**

you know i was so close to blocking your number last night  
 **10:19am**

no omg pls don't ever do that  
 **10:20am**

anyway let's talk about the assassination plan  
 **10:20am**

are you serious  
 **10:22am**

like right now  
 **10:22am**

in the middle of class  
 **10:23am**

karma-kun let's talk about this later i'm only three rows away from you  
 **10:24am**

and stop looking at me like you're about to do something troublesome to me  
 **10:24am**

you said we can talk in school  
 **10:25am**

yeah but in PERSON  
 **10:27am**

and plus bitch-sensei might catch us texting  
 **10:28am**

but i'm bored af  
 **10:29am**

well we can't do anything about that  
 **10:30am**

just pay attention in class  
 **10:30am**

i already know this lesson  
 **10:31am**

i don't so stop bothering me  
 **10:32am**

we'll talk later ok  
 **10:33am**

IN PERSON  
 **10:33am**

is lunch okay with you?  
 **10:34am**

anytime is fine as long as i'm with you <3  
 **10:35am**

getting so very close  
 **10:36am**

getting close to what  
 **10:37am**

blocking your number and throwing my phone out the window  
 **10:37am**

no don't throw your phone out the window  
 **10:38am**

then bitch-sensei will know we were texting in her class  
 **10:40am**

and omg you're so adorable when you're a blushing mess awaw  
 **10:40am**

back off i hate you  
 **10:41am**

oh you love me <3  
 **10:42am**

in your dreams  
 **10:44am**

:(  
 **10:45am**


	4. Chapter 4

_karma-kun + nagisa-kun_

 

**1:23pm**

 

oh my good god  
**1:23pm**

karma-kun  
**1:23pm**

where the hell were you during lunch.  
**1:23pm**

if i remember correctly we were supposed to meet up  
**1:25pm**

I STOOD THERE UNDER THE BURNING PAINFUL  
**1:26pm**

SCORCHING SUN THE WHOLE LUNCH TIME  
**1:26pm**

nagisa-kun i'm so very sorry okuda-san asked me to help her balance chemical reactions  
**1:30pm**

i really am sorry nagisa-kun please face the board and stop staring at me like you're plotting something evil against me  
**1:34pm**

ohohoho i am  
**1:35pm**

better lock your windows tight tonight karma-kun  
**1:36pm**

PLEASE DON'T I BEG YOU  
**1:36pm**

wait omg oR  
**1:37pm**

or what  
**1:38pm**

nagisa-kun please tell me honestly, truthfully and with all your heart  
**1:39pm**

are you jealous  
**1:40pm**

are you trying to raise your chances of me really going on with my evil plan against you  
**1:40pm**

NO NAGISA-KUN I'M SRS I'M CURIOUS OK  
**1:41pm**

what kind of a question is that  
**1:42pm**

a question that you should and must answer now immediately  
**1:42pm**

lmao no what the hell came in to your mind that got you askin' me that boi  
**1:43pm**

so you are jealous  
**1:45pm**

wait is this even nagisa-kun bc i know this is not the way he types  
**1:45pm**

yes hello,,, it's me,,,  
**1:47pm**

okay i think it will be best for both of us to talk later when you cool down  
**1:48pm**

WHO CAN COOL DOWN AFTER STANDING UNDER THE SCORCHING SUN IN PAIN FOR AN HOUR BUT THE PERSON YOU WERE WAITING FOR DIDN'T EVEN COME  
**1:48pm**

TELL ME  
**1:49pm**

wow that sounds really angsty  
**1:50pm**

i'M BACKING DOWN I SURRENDER I'M BACKING DOWN STOP GLARING AT ME I'M GOING TO STOP TEXTING YOU NOW SO CHILL  
**1:54pm**


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i guess this is like a late Christmas gift from me to you all? i haven't updated for like long gomenasai. and also oh my god, we've reached 1000+ hits. thank you omg. i didn't ever think that this would even get hits. here, look at karma trying to make nagisa forgive him.

_karma-kun + nagisa-kun_

 

**8:56am**

 

hi :)  
**8:56am**

nagisa-chan hello don't ignore me  
**9:00am**

who the hell are you and why are you calling me nagisa-chan  
**9:01am**

it's me, your boyfriend, karma???  
**9:01am**

i'm sorry do i know you  
**9:02am**

nagisa-kun are you still mad  
**9:02am**

mhm  
**9:02am**

i said i was sorry  
**9:03am**

please can we stop fighting  
**9:03am**

ooo it sounds like we're some fighting couple  
**9:03am**

like that'll ever happen  
**9:03am**

but wait aren't we already a fighting couple  
**9:04am**

can you like stop it's only nine in the morning and you're already ruining my day  
**9:06am**

no i'm sorry i was just kidding i thought it'll make you laugh or smth  
**9:06am**

what do i have to do to make it up to you  
**9:06am**

do you want chocolates or flowers or what  
**9:06am**

what am i to you  
**9:09am**

a girl??  
**9:09am**

-friend  
**9:10am**

nO WAIT i'm just kidding don't kill me yet  
**9:10am**

hey i know do you want to go to that new cafe just right down the mountain???  
**9:11am**

no  
**9:12am**

i heard they have mocha frappes and red velvet cakes  
**9:12am**

HEY i saw that  
**9:13am**

you glanced at me aye you're interested  
**9:13am**

is that true  
**9:15am**

the mocha frappes and red velvet cakes  
**9:15am**

you better not be messing with me  
**9:16am**

yes  
**9:16am**

i was planning on going there after school  
**9:17am**

do you want to come with me  
**9:17am**

my treat  
**9:18am**

fine  
**9:20am**

yay thank you nagisa-chan love you!!! <3  
**9:21am**

k  
**9:21am**

see me outside the classroom after our last subject ok!!  
**9:22am**

ok now stop texting me bitch-sensei just entered the room  
**9:23am**

oml i'm going on a date with nagisa-chan!!11!1 <3  
**9:25am**


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> supposedly, i was going to update yesterday, but i didn't get to because, simply put, it was my birthday yesterday. well then I guess hello teenage years? and also, @Berserk49_Underclass gave me an idea for this chapter in the comments, so, this is for you.

_karma-kun + nagisa-kun_

 

**7:17pm**

 

thank you for the treat karma-kun!! i loved the frappes there and the red velvet cake tasted so good i loved it  
 **7:17pm**

also thanks for walking me home c:  
 **7:17pm**

no problem are you still mad at me???  
 **7:17pm**

no i guess  
 **7:19pm**

oh great now i know how you can forgive me whenever i do something wrong  
 **7:20pm**

you know that's always not going to work  
 **7:21pm**

i know lmao  
 **7:23pm**

so... you like red things???  
 **7:23pm**

bc red velvet cakes  
 **7:24pm**

i guess so  
 **7:25pm**

(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
 **7:26pm**

oh now i get what you mean  
 **7:29pm**

okay not all red things  
 **7:30pm**

aw omg why  
 **7:31pm**

you know i'm as sweet as that red velvet cake that you ate  
 **7:31pm**

probably even sweeter  
 **7:32pm**

omg lol hahahaha that's funny  
 **7:34pm**

that's not supposed to be a joke  
 **7:34pm**

anyway i feel like i'm forgetting something in my life  
 **7:34pm**

is it me because i feel like i'm forgetting to make you mine in my life  
 **7:35pm**

oml stop  
 **7:36pm**

told you i was sweet :)  
 **7:36pm**

anyway i feel like i forgot to do something while we were together  
 **7:36pm**

oh my god.  
 **7:35pm**

i forgot to talk to you about the assassination plan you were talking about.  
 **7:36pm**

well that took you ten good long minutes to realize  
 **7:37pm**

i'm kind of relieved that you only realized that now  
 **7:38pm**


	7. Chapter 7

_karma-kun + nagisa-kun_

 

**3:56pm**

 

WE NEED TO TALK  
**3:56pm**

yes i figured  
**3:57pm**

ARE WE STILL GOING TO PULL OFF THIS ASSASSINATION PLAN OF YOURS  
**3:57pm**

yes of course  
**3:59pm**

THEN WE NEED TO TALK  
**4:00pm**

IN PERSON  
**4:00pm**

woah chill  
 **4:01pm**

you're acting like i cheated on you  
**4:01pm**

KARMA-KUN  
**4:02pm**

THIS IS NO TIME FOR GAMES WTF  
**4:03pm**

i never played you i always took you seriously nagisa-kun  
**4:04pm**

goodbye i am done with you i'm never talking to you again  
**4:08pm**

no i'm just kidding nagisa-kun please don't do that  
**4:10pm**

why didn't you talk to me at school in the first place  
**4:10pm**

oh my lord help me keep my chill  
**4:11pm**

are you kidding mE  
**4:11pm**

let me refresh your damn memory, karma-kun  
**4:11pm**

everytime i went near you, you ran away  
**4:12pm**

what are you talking about  
**4:15pm**

i never did that omg  
**4:15pm**

you don't know how much i want to stab you right now  
**4:16pm**

oml look at the other side of the sidewalk!!!  
**4:16pm**

it's you!!!  
**4:17pm**

HELLO FROM THE OTHER SIDE!!!  
**4:17pm**

ohhohhoh my gosh thank the gods above  
**4:17pm**

let's plan this right here right now  
**4:17pm**

goodbye  
**4:18pm**

nO OMG DON'T RUN AWAY  
**4:20pm**

YOU SEE THIS IS EXACTLY WHAT HAPPENED EARLIER  
**4:20pm**

YOU ALWAYS RAN AWAY WHENEVER YOU SEE ME NEAR YOU  
**4:21pm**

oohhh really??  
**4:21pm**

HOE ARE YOY TUNNINF SO FASY  
**4:22pm**

ANS HOQ ARW U RUNNIGN WHOLE TUPING PETFECTLU  
**4:22pm**

lots of practice  
**4:23pm**

I GIVE UP  
**4:28pm**

I'M GOING HOME  
**4:28pm**

I HATE YOU YOU SADIST  
**4:30pm**

 

 

**9:01pm**

 

 

hey nagisa-kun i'm sorry about earlier  
**9:01pm**

i had to jog back home  
**9:01pm**

because it was part of my exercise  
**9:08pm**

nice took you seven good minutes to think of an excuse huh  
**9:09pm**


	8. Chapter 8

_karma-kun + nagisa-kun_

 

**7:36am**

 

hey nagisa-kun  
 **7:36am**

are you mad at me  
 **7:36am**

please go away  
 **7:37am**

why are you always pushing me away  
 **7:38am**

i had always stayed by your side yet  
 **7:39am**

what  
 **7:39am**

i wasn't expecting anything in return  
 **7:39am**

staying by your side meant a lot to me  
 **7:40am**

wow you're perfect for theater arts lmao  
 **7:41am**

have you been watching drama lately  
 **7:42am**

YES oml it so sad i'm crying a river  
 **7:43am**

WHY DID HE DECIDE TO LEAVE HIS LOVER JUST BC HE WAS WANTED AT A UNIVERSITY IN ANOTHER COUNTRY  
 **7:44am**

what that's so cliche  
 **7:44am**

I KNOW BUT????? I'M CRYING WYFAJKHDD  
 **7:44am**

my goodness karma-kun it's 7:45 in the morning and you're crying over drama  
 **7:45am**

STOP JUDGINSG ME ANGISSA-KUN  
 **7:45am**

I THOUGTH U WERE NY BESTFRIND  
 **7:46am**

so you can type perfectly while running but not while crying huh  
 **7:46am**

I'M CRYING A RIVE RASKDJHA  
 **7:47am**

so while you were crying over drama i'm just staring at my watch and thinking when you plan to talk about the assassination plan with me  
 **7:56am**

the hell did you just seriously stare at your watch for 9 whole minutes  
 **7:57am**

yes  
 **7:57am**

.... how creepy nagisa-kun  
 **7:59am**

ok let's talk about it after school  
 **7:59am**

and you're going to run away from me again  
8:00am

it's fine i'm used to it  
 **8:00am**

no nagisa-kun i promise  
 **8:01am**

let's talk about the assassination plan later, okay?  
 **8:01am**

...promise?  
 **8:02am**

i promise.  
 **8:02am**

let's walk to school together?  
 **8:02am**

yeah, sure, i haven't left yet anyway  
 **8:03am**

alright, give me time to dry my tears and i'll be there in 5 minutes  
 **8:04am**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, this actually turned to fluff. it's like karma's promising his love for nagisa. aww.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god, this has reached 4000+ hits. i'm crying omg. i didn't even think someone will take a moment to read this... whatever you call this. your comments really make my day especially when i check ao3 when i'm at school. thank you all <3

_karma-kun + nagisa-kun_

 

  
  
**7:31pm**

 

  
  
thank the gods ABOVE  
**7:31pm**  
  
we finally got to plan that assassination plan of yours  
**7:31pm**

i know omG  
**7:32pm**

excuse me but what do you mean  
**7:32pm**  
  
'i know omg'  
**7:32pm**  
  
you know this is your fault why we didn't get to plan this sooner  
**7:32pm**

isn't that justin bieber's song  
**7:33pm**  
  
/sends a voice message singing what do you mean/  
**7:33pm**

can you like  
**7:35pm**  
  
stop  
**7:35pm**  
  
my ears are bleeding help it was a bad idea to use earphones to listen to that voice message  
**7:35pm**

wth you're so rude???  
**7:36pm**

don't act as if you don't love hearing me sing  
**7:36pm**

oh gods karma-kun don't flatter yourself  
**7:36pm**

birds sing better than you  
**7:37pm**

but they just tweet annoyingly  
**7:42pm**

yes exactly  
**7:42pm**

i would rather listen to them tweet annoyingly for the rest of my life than listen to you sing  
**7:42pm**

did you really just process what i had just said for five minutes  
**7:44pm**

you're so rude i hate you so much  
**7:45pm**

lmao no wth  
**7:45pm**

wait what that took five minutes  
**7:46pm**

anyway i sing great you know that  
**7:47pm**

i won a singing competition when i was younger excuse you  
7:47pm

WHAT LMAO ARE YOU SERIOUS  
**7:48pm**

WHAT AWARD DID YOU WIN  
**7:48pm**

LET ME GUESS MOST EFFORT AWARD????  
**7:48pm**

OR BETTER YET YOU TRIED AWARD  
**7:49pm**

nagisa-kun why are we even friends honestly  
**7:50pm**

i ask myself that everyday  
**7:51pm**

ok let's settle this  
**7:51pm**

as much as i truly hate you please don't break our friendship over this  
**7:53pm**

why would i break our friendship to settle such a small thing  
**7:53pm**

i luv u too much to do that  
**7:53pm**

what's taking you so long to reply???  
**8:05pm**

are you blushing and fangirling over what i said  
**8:05pm**

the hell no  
**8:06pm**

i was helping mom downstairs  
**8:07pm**

you said your mom was working late tonight  
**8:07pm**

oh what do you know  
**8:07pm**

you were saying  
**8:08pm**

come to school early tomorrow  
**8:10pm**

is this going to get me in trouble  
**8:11pm**

no  
**8:11pm**

it better not  
**8:12pm**

fine i'm going  
**8:12pm**

don't do anything stupid  
**8:12pm**


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A headcanon where Karma and Nagisa sing duets in their freetimes with Karma playing the piano :-)

_karma-kun + nagisa-kun_

 

 

**8:57am**

 

 

KARMA-KUN  
 **8:57am**

WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR  
 **8:57am**

what do you mean  
 **9:00am**

i serenaded you  
 **9:00am**

is there something wrong with that  
 **9:02am**

WELL WHY  
 **9:03am**

bc i wanted to prove my love for you, nagisa-kun  
 **9:03am**

lmao jk  
 **9:04am**

oh ouch wow ok  
 **9:06am**

isn't being serenaded in your bucket list  
 **9:09am**

wait how do you know that  
 **9:09am**

you're really like a girl lol  
 **9:10am**

yes bUT??  
 **9:11am**

???????  
 **9:11am**

WHAT YOU DID WAS SO EMBARRASSING????  
 **9:11am**

AND YOU GOT THE WHOLE CLASS TO HELP YOU WITH IT????  
 **9:12am**

well what kind of serenade do you want  
 **9:14am**

come over to your house and serenade you there  
 **9:17am**

yes that would've been actually better smh  
 **9:18am**

WAIT NEVERMIND THAT MSG PLS I'M  
 **9:19am**

WRONG SEND WRONG SEND  
 **9:19am**

oH SO YOU DID LIKE IT  
 **9:20am**

NO I DIDN'T  
 **9:20am**

nagisa-kun like hell i would believe that  
 **9:23am**

you're blushing so much and practically making holes on your phone bc you're typing too hard  
 **9:23am**

i'm surprised kayano hasn't noticed that you look like you're having a seizure or something  
 **9:24am**

wtf what are you talking about i'm calm oh so calm  
 **9:27am**

i wouldn't really say that  
 **9:27am**

alright i'll just come over and serenade you properly  
 **9:28am**

what why how when what  
 **9:30am**

bc why not  
 **9:31am**

:-)  
 **9:31am**

whatever do what you want karma-kun  
 **9:33am**

hah just tell me that you do want me to serenade you  
 **9:34am**

wtf lmao in your dreams  
 **9:36am**

keep your phone i can hear korosensei coming  
 **9:37am**

aw you're concerned about me it's cute  
 **9:40am**

how girlfriend worthy  
 _ **UNABLE TO SEND. TAP TO RETRY.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_karma-kun + nagisa-kun_

 

 

**9:19am**

 

 

nagisa hey  
**9:19am**

what  
**9:20am**

wow so grumpy  
**9:21am**

well anyway did it hurt  
**9:22am**

what did hurt  
**9:22am**

you know  
**9:25am**

ugh  
**9:28am**

let me guess  
**9:28am**

when i fell from heaven  
**9:29am**

smh karma-kun you're failing so much at being smooth  
**9:31am**

lmao no  
**9:33am**

what then  
**9:33am**

when you fell for me ;-)  
**9:34am**

oh  
**9:35am**

well i  
**9:35am**

WAIT I DIDN'T EVEN FALL FOR YOU YET  
**9:36m**

REMOVE THE YET I DIDN'T MEAN TO TYPE THAT  
**9:36am**

'yet'?  
**9:37am**

hmm wdym nagisa-kun you fell for me the first time you laid your eyes on me  
**9:37am**

why are you still texting me anyways  
**9:40am**

we're done planning the assassination plan you've wanted to plan with me  
**9:40am**

what do you want from me  
**9:41am**

ur love  
**9:42am**

lmao jk  
**9:42am**

no actually i'll be texting you until we pull off the assassination plan  
**9:43am**

which is when  
**9:46am**

by the end of the month  
**9:46am**

oh so i'll be suffering for three more weeks of your texting  
**9:47am**

may the good lord god help me  
**9:47am**

you're so mean wtf  
**9:48am**

don't act as if you don't feel flattered when i text you first  
**9:48am**

lmao pls karma-kun i'm not like those girls who squeal and fangirl when you text them first  
**9:50am**

oh so you're that kind of girl who's quietly fangirling when i text you first  
**9:51am**

yes  
**9:54am**

wait don't mind that it was a wrong send that was for nakamura  
**9:55am**

oh rlly nagisa-kun  
**9:56am**

yes rlly don't go assuming on things  
**9:57am**

nakamura says she's not even texting you  
**10:00am**

wHAT  
**10:02am**

I WAS JUST TEXTING HER A MINUTE AGO  
**10:03am**

* * *

_nagisa + nakamura_

 

 

**9:53am**

 

 

are you the one buying the food for the party  
**9:53am**

yes  
**9:55am**

well thank you for failing me nakamura smh smh  
**10:06am**

the pleasure is all mine :-)  
**10:07am**

pls nagisa all i want for you is to be happy  
**10:08am**

and be with karma  
**10:08am**

forever  
**10:09am**

nakamura pls like that'll ever happen  
**10:10am**

oh it will  
**10:11am  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> credits to alicia for the "when you fell for me" pick-up line lmao


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is it so hot in the Philippines. Why. It's like a giant oven here and it's irritating. But hey, it served as an inspiration for this chapter.

_karma-kun + nagisa-kun_

 

 

**10:39am**

 

 

oh my god  
 **10:39am**

why is it so hot today  
 **10:39am**

oh it's just me  
 **10:40am**

JESUs it's so hot take me to the north pole let me freeze to death  
 **10:41am**

lol karma-kun pls  
 **10:42am**

pls no  
 **10:43am**

why not  
 **10:44am**

i get irritated easily when its hot  
 **10:45am**

wdym you look so calm rn  
 **10:48am**

no you don't understand  
 **10:50am**

i'm keeping it all in  
 **10:51am**

conceal don't feel don't let them know  
 **10:51am**

frozen???  
 **10:53am**

uhm nagisa we're in the middle of summer  
 **10:53am**

sO WHAT  
 **10:53am**

it also talks about my feelings yknow  
 **10:55am**

conceal don't feel don't let him know  
 **10:55am**

hmm who's him  
 **10:56am**

positively none of your absolute business :-)  
 **10:57am**

  
sure sure nagisa-kun  
 **10:57am**

we all know about your secret crush on me  
 **10:58am**

  
  
wtF H WO  
 **10:59am**  
  
WHAT  
 **10:59am**  
  
THERE'S NO SUCH THING  
 **10:59am**  
  
WTF ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT  
 **10:59am**  
  
WHATEVER YOU'RE HEARING ISN'T TRUE  
 **10:59am**  
  
NOT TRUE  
 **10:59am**  
  
NEVER TRUE  
 **10:59am**  
  
N E V E R  T RUE  
 **10:59am**

goodness you type so fast when it comes to denying huh  
 **11:00am**

nagisa-kun chill that was a joke  
 **11:00am**

oh it is  
 **11:01am**

okay uhm don't mind don't mind  
 **11:01am**

or maybe it is true  
 **11:01am**

NO  
 **11:01am**

it will never be true  
 **11:02am**

ouch :-(  
 **11:02am**

tsk take theater arts already stop acting on me  
 **11:03am**

i'm good with acting but i will never act on you :-(  
 **11:04am**

i told you i will never play with you and your feelings :-(  
 **11:05am**

jesus christ karma  
 **11:05am**

i know i'm irresistable if you love me just say you love me  
 **11:06am**

lmao excuse me bitch that's my line  
 **11:07am**

tOO BAD HAHAHAH I SAID IT FIRST  
 **11:08am**

yeah you're srsly not yourself when it's hot huh  
 **11:08am**

wdym just cool me down and i'll be back to my old self  
 **11:09am**

hmm ok  
 **11:09am**

do you want to come over later let's go swimming with nakamura isogai and maehara :D  
 **11:10am**

school ends early today right  
 **11:10am**

SWIMMING?!?!!  
 **11:10am**

OK I'LL GO  
 **11:10am**

THANK YOU KARMA-KUN I LOVE YOU  
 **11:11am**

i know  
 **11:11am**

alr i'll see you at home  
 **11:12am**

i'll be shirtless for your viewing pleasure  
 **11:16am**

_You cannot reply to this conversation anymore._

NAGISA DID YOU JUST BLOCK ME _  
 **UNABLE TO SEND. TAP TO RETRY.**  
  
_ NAGISA WHY _  
 **UNABLE TO SEND. TAP TO RETRY.**  
  
_ NO UNBLOCK ME __  
 **UNABLE TO SEND. TAP TO RETRY.**  


* * *

_maehara's babe + karma  
_

 

 

**11:19am**

 

 

nagi says he's still coming to the pool party  
 **11:19am**


	13. Chapter 13

_unknown + nagisa-kun_

 

 

**7:56am**

 

 

hello  
 **7:56am**

who are you  
 **7:57am**

are you the date today  
 **7:57am**

i said who are you  
 **7:57am**

JUST SAY WHY  
 **7:58am**

FINE why  
 **7:59am**

because you're a 10/10  
 **7:59am**

damn  
 **8:01am**

uhm ok that got me a little  
 **8:01am**

who are you btw  
 **8:02am**

your lovely bf karma akabane ;)  
 **8:03am**

i take that back  
 **8:03am**

wth that's so rude  
 **8:05am**

wait how did u even  
 **8:06am**

i blocked u right  
 **8:07am**

yes but i asked ritsu to hack into your phone and unblock my number  
 **8:07am**

agh i'm such a genius  
 **8:07am**

@ ritsu why  
 **8:07am**

nagisa-kun srsly don't pretend like you're not happy i'm texting you again  
 **8:09am**

i'm not  
 **8:10am**

oh well  
 **8:11am**

but that pick-up line was so smooth right  
 **8:11am**

admit it  
 **8:12am**

yeah it was smooth af but the person who said it wasn't  
 **8:13am**

WOW NAGISA-KUn  
 **8:15am**

yea wow me  
 **8:16am**

do you realize how wrong that sounded  
 **8:17am**

but yes gladly ;)  
 **8:18am**

no wtf stop  
 **8:18am**

everything you hear always sounds wrong to you  
 **8:18am**

disadvantages of having a dirty mind i guess  
 **8:19am**

but no seriously  
 **8:20am**

its like hilariously wrong  
 **8:20am**

i'm laughing so hard rn  
 **8:21am**

wth karma stop  
 **8:22am**

that wasn't even funny  
 **8:23am**

IT'S FUNNY TO ME  
 **8:23am**

it's NOT. FUNNY.  
 **8:24am**

LEAVE ME BE  
 **8:26am**

ok fine bye  
 **8:27am**

no i'm jk pls don't leave me ily  
 **8:29am**

wtf karma-kun  
 **8:30am**

ohoho aren't u fangirling rn  
 **8:30am**

I'M NOT  
 **8:31am**

can i get an ily from u too nagi <3  
 **8:32am**

_You can't reply to this conversation anymore._

UGH NAGISA REALLY  
 _ **UNABLE TO SEND. TAP TO RETRY.**_

NOT AGAIN  
 _ **UNABLE TO SEND. TAP TO RETRY.**_

I JUST ASKED FOR AN ILY  
 _ **UNABLE TO SEND. TAP TO RETRY.**_

WHAT'S WRONG WITH THAT  
 _ **UNABLE TO SEND. TAP TO RETRY.**_

YOU LOVE ME RIGHT  
 _ **UNABLE TO SEND. TAP TO RETRY.**_

ok i'm really glad that last message didn't send  
 _ **UNABLE TO SEND. TAP TO RETRY.**_

BUT I JUST GOT UNBLOCKED LIKE 30 MINUTES AGO  
 _ **UNABLE TO SEND. TAP TO RETRY.**_

RITSU HELP  
 _ **UNABLE TO SEND. TAP TO RETRY.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_karma's + nakamura_

 

**2:08pm**

 

 

thanks for lending me your phone  
 **2:08pm**

and also you're welcome  
 **2:09pm**

YOU DIDN'T LOOK THROUGH MY MESSAGES RIGHT  
 **2:11pm**

you should be happy i didn't, nagisa-chan  
 **2:11pm**

ew you're like karma stop calling me nagisa-chan  
 **2:12pm**

aw it's sweet how karma crossed your mind immediately after i said that  
 **2:15pm**

anyway gtg you're welcome again  
 **2:15pm**

um ok thank u??  
 **2:18pm**

for what tho nakamura  
 **2:19pm**

you'll see  
 **2:20pm**

* * *

 _my everything ♡_ ∀ _♡ + nagisa-kun_

 

**1:59pm**

 

ily  
 **1:59pm**

oml you unblocked me  
 **2:41pm**

also omg what  
 **2:41pm**

wait who is this  
 **2:43pm**

oh so this is what nakamura was talking about  
 **2:44pm**

what are u talking about  
 **2:45pm**

this is karma-kun right  
 **2:47pm**

yes hello it's your dear boyfriend karma akabane  
 **2:47pm**

wtf lmao that'll never happen  
 **2:48pm**

in your dreams probably  
 **2:48pm**

lmao wdym u also dream that it'll happen nagi-chan what r u on about  
 **2:50pm**

sHUT UP I DON'T  
 **2:51pm**

it's ok i think you're still in your stage of denial  
 **2:51pm**

wtf ok let me block you again  
 **2:54pm**

no wth i was kidding smh  
 **2:56pm**

i don't want to get blocked the third time  
 **2:56pm**

i could srsly use this block thing to threat you now huh karma-kun  
 **2:57pm**

how did even blocking me even become ur advantage  
 **3:00pm**

anyway why did you ask who i was  
 **3:02pm**

oh i think it was nakamura who changed your contact name when she unblocked you  
 **3:03pm**

oh what did she change it to  
 **3:03pm**

'my everything ♡∀♡'  
 **3:05pm**

awh the kaomoji is so cute!!!  
 **3:06pm**

and u terribly relate to my new contact name now do u  
 **3:07pm**

no wtf why would i  
 **3:07pm**

wtf you're mean :'(  
 **3:08pm**

don't you always say that  
 **3:09pm**

oh and also btw ily2 ♡  
 **3:09pm**

what  
 **3:13pm**

didn't you say ily at the very start of the conversation  
 **3:15pm**

oH that  
 **3:16pm**

i didn't send that  
 **3:16pm**

nakamura did  
 **3:16pm**

when she borrowed my phone earlier  
 **3:17pm**

oh...  
 **3:21pm**

oh ok  
 **3:21pm**

MOVING ON  
 **3:34pm**

why did it take you so long to say moving on  
 **3:34pm**

will you keep my contact name  
 **3:34pm**

wtf no why would i  
 **3:37pm**

well maybe i will  
 _ **DRAFT. TAP TO SEND.**_

just for sometime  
 _ **DRAFT. TAP TO SEND.**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God, I completely forgot about updating this the whole summer, and it came to an unexpected hiatus. But no fear! While I was gone, I edited the past chapters and changed the layout of Karma and Nagisa's texts.
> 
> So that you all won't be confused, the names at the very top of the chapters are what the characters' names in each other's phone. For example, in the last chapter, Karma's name in Nagisa's phone was 'my everything ♡∀♡' and it was positioned to the left, where Karma's texts are usually sided on.
> 
> Nagisa's name in Karma's phone is 'nagisa-kun' (but that name won't last very long) and is positioned to the right of the plus sign, where Nagisa's texts are sided on. So, yeah. Did that even make sense?
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this new chapter after the long hiatus! (:

_my everything ♡_ ∀ _ _♡ + nagisa-kun__

 

 

**9:36pm**

 

 

hey nagisa-kun  
 **9:36pm**

i just went through our texts even from the beginning  
 **9:36pm**

what wth why  
 **9:38pm**

bc why not?  
 **9:39pm**

why do you sound so surprised  
 **9:40pm**

bc scrolling up to the beginning of our text conversation takes a hella lot of effort  
 **9:41pm**

and you're karma akabane  
 **9:42pm**

don't you hate exerting effort on something  
 **9:42pm**

yes i do unless it's for you bc i would do anything for you tbh anything even until the last drop of my effortness  
 **9:45pm**

wow that is deep af  
 **9:46pm**

not as deep as my love for you amarite  
 _ **DRAFT. TAP TO SEND.**_

ahaha but anyway moving on  
 **9:49pm**

our texts oml they are like sO  
 **9:50pm**

embarrassing?  
 **9:51pm**

well,,, um yeah kind of if you think so  
 **9:52pm**

tbh i don't think they're embarrassing bc aren't they typical texts to your best friend or smth  
 **9:53pm**

only ours is like kinda different don't you think lmao  
 **9:53pm**

hey are u still there?  
 **9:59pm**

yeah i still am  
 **10:01pm**

i'm sorry i'm kinda falling asleep bc i'm tired from the training today  
 **10:01pm**

but i'm still reading your messages don't worry karma-kun  
 **10:02pm**

ah do u want to go to sleep already or smth??  
 **10:03pm**

no no it's fine i still want to talk to you  
 **10:03pm**

awh that's sweet thanks nagisa-kun  
 **10:04pm**

shut up omg that's not supposed to sound sweet or anything  
 **10:06pm**

anyway speaking of  
 **10:07pm**

don't you notice how sweet our texts can be  
 **10:08pm**

if you make a stranger read our texts they might think we're a couple or something  
 **10:08pm**

lmao yeah now that you mention it  
 **10:09pm**

esp the number of ilys we send a lot  
 **10:09pm**

lmao do we even mean it most of the time  
 **10:11pm**

idk do you???  
 **10:11pm**

wait why are you asking me lmao why do u???  
 **10:12pm**

i think i do  
 _ **DRAFT. TAP TO SEND.**_

should i???  
 **10:12pm**

yes u should  
 _ **DRAFT. TAP TO SEND.**_

idk?? well idk about u but i know i mean it  
 **10:12pm**

wait what really???  
 **10:13pm**

oh okay then i mean it as well i guess  
 **10:15pm**

omg lmao why do you sound so hesitant  
 **10:16pm**

it's funNY  
 **10:17pm**

stop laughing omg it's not something to laugh at wyd karma-kun  
 **10:19pm**

IT'S FUNNY OK I'M LAUGHING  
 **10:24pm**

also what if someone asks you out would u answer hesitantly like that one  
 **10:25pm**

WTF YOU'RE SO MEAN  
 **10:25pm**

ok give me your final answer do u really mean it or not  
 **10:26pm**

yes i mean it there i said it  
 **10:26pm**

awh how sweet nagisa-chan ily <3  
 **10:29pm**

ilyt  
 _ **UNABLE TO SEND. TAP TO RETRY.**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter where their gay for each other accidentally showed. Srsly tho, idk what I just wrote lmao.


End file.
